


Mutual Care

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wonderful prompt for some Skyfire and Ratchet. </p><p>Sorry it took me so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).



Ratchet was bent over his workbench at the back of medical working to repair some small thing or another. Distracted as he was it was easy for Skyfire to slip in unnoticed. “Space is frigid and lonely. The trips are long with nothing for company but my own mind.” Cold breath ghosted across Ratchet’s neck. “Which wouldn’t normally be a problem, except my mind was taken up with thoughts of you.” A single cold finger traced its way down Ratchet’s spine. “I could think of nothing else but you. How I missed your voice.” A cold lingering kiss was placed on the back of Ratchet’s helm. “I missed the sounds of you murmuring to yourself around the lab.” Large cold hands stroked down Ratchet’s shaking arms, “Could think of nothing but watching you work, you’re so entrancing when lost in a project.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere. Why are you so cold?” Ratchet turned in his lover’s embrace, searching for a cause of the too cold plating. “Did your thermoregulation systems malfunction?” Ratchet fought to control his shivers.

“No, my little lover.” The giant said taking red hands into his own. “I thought to spice things up for us. Do you not like this?” 

The concern in Skyfire’s voice warmed Ratchet as quickly as any physical touch. Having someone concerned about him for a change was nice. “No, I just… worry.” 

“Ah well, you needn’t be concerned. I turned off my anti-icing systems after I broke into the atmosphere. I thought the juxtaposition between your warmth and my cold would be an interesting turn of play for us.” Ratchet heard Skyfire’s internal systems fire up as warmth spread throughout his plating. Ratchet’s relief was palpable, and now that the medic’s concerns were dismissed he sagged in Skyfire’s hold. 

“Maybe we’ll save the thermo play for another time. Right now I know exactly how I wish to have you welcome me home.” Ratchet would never admit to the squeak as he was lifted so effortlessly, nor would he openly admit that such shows of strength and caring were like songs to his spark. But he would happily admit to how soaking in the flyer's hot oil bath was a gift from Primus. “I am in need of medical attention. If you would be so kind as to make sure all the ice and debris from my journey is washed from my seams. Then I will most happily pay for your services by indulging you in the same, followed by a close inspection of your hands, and any other aches or pains that you will begrudgingly refuse to admit exist.”

Ratchet’s huff didn’t hold quite his normal menace when he was neck deep, lounging languidly across Skyfire’s frame. “Taking care of you, I’ll do. The other stuff is hardly necessary. I’m just doing my job.” 

“That maybe medic, but who heals the healer?” Large thumbs rubbed circles in smaller red palms. “Besides my little love, it is my pleasure to take care of you. Would you be so cruel as to deny me my much-needed form of relaxation?” 

“No, I guess not. Not when you put it that way.” A deep yarn broke up Ratchet’s half-hearted argument. “It’s important to find rest and relaxation where ever you can, I guess.”

“That sounds like sound medical advice. Rest now, and let me take care of you dear one.”


End file.
